The Actual Student Exchange Program
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The girls have agreed to go study abroad for their final year of magical schooling. What are the boys going to do without them?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Actual Student Exchange Program

Summary: The girls have agreed to go study abroad for their final year of magical schooling. What are the boys going to do without them?

OK, it was unanimous. Everyone wanted a companion piece. But, no, they won't be going to America. Off to Germany! Yay!

OK, question, should I do the chapters boys, girls, boys, girls, or a random mix of the two?

Chapter 1

James Potter was none too happy. His crush was leaving. His best Chaser was leaving. This was really not cool.

"James, I'm sorry!" Gen sniffled. "They're making me go! I don't want to go!" she wailed, clinging to him.

"I don't want you, or Lily, to go either!" he sniffled. "I doubt I'd find a Chaser as good as you."

"Oh, gee, thanks." she scoffed. "That's the only reason you don't want me to go."

"No, that's not the only reason. But, yeah. I really don't want you to go because of that." James said with a weak laugh. "Why can't you stay and the other three go?"

Gen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Dumbledore says it wouldn't be right if only three of us go. That would leave out one of the German girls. Plus, I'm not match against all three of them."

James frowned. "Well, what about the other girls? Did they say to tell me anything?"

"Lily said to behave yourself. Or she'll come and kick your arse. Marci and Celeste said to tell you bye and to give you a kiss from them." Gen smiled, brushing two kisses against his cheeks.

"Aw, Gen." James grinned, blushing slightly. "But why didn't the other three come to say good-bye?"

"Too busy packing." she sighed. "And the other boys?"

"Sirius is in mourning." James laughed. "He's going to miss you. Remus and Peter, well, I don't know what those two are up to."

"Oh." she sighed.

"Oh? Oh, what?" James asked, now grinning much more broadly. "Going to miss them?"

"You know who I'm going to miss." Gen laughed, brushing her bangs out of her face. "And don't you dare tell him or I'll hunt you down." she added.

"Fine, spoil all my fun while you're gone." James scoffed, looking away from her with another grin. "Be that way. I'll just go, then."

"No, I'm sorry!" she said, grabbing his arm. "Just... don't tell him, OK?" she asked gently.

"Fine, I won't." James frowned. "But you need to. Maybe before you go."

Gen rolled her eyes. "Oh, stuff it, Potter."

He smirked and hugged her tightly. "Ah, we'll miss you. All four of us."

"I'm sure you will." she giggled, hugging him back. "I need to go finish packing. Lucky for us, the school's in session the same time as Hogwarts is. But I doubt they have Quidditch. I hope they do, though." she said with a small whine.

"See you around, Gen." James said with a sigh.

"I'll write, I promise." she grinned, waving as she hopped off his front steps and raced down the walk.


	2. Chapter 2

The Actual Student Exchange Program

I plan on letters, of course. The boys maybe pulling pranks, maybe one of them is smitten with the German girls. Anyone want to name them? Keep in mind, I kind of wanted a set of twins to go. And I can't do accents very well, but I can try. I mean, I can TALK with a German accent, but I can't type it.

My chapters are short, right now, I know, but they'll get longer, I promise.

Chapter 2

The four Hogwarts girls were on the train heading tho their German school. The uniforms were not black, like Hogwarts' uniforms. Instead, they were of a deep sapphire blue. Everyone who walked passed their compartment would glance in and keep on going.

"Very helpful, aren't they?" Gen sighed, flopping down on the seat and staring out the window.

"No, it's just, they're used to new people." The door slid open and in stepped a dark-haired boy about their age. "I came last year." Which explained his light accent. "Oh, how rude of me!" he added, offering his hand to each of the girls in turn. "My name's Macon."

"That's Gen, Marci, and Celeste." Lily said, pointing to each girl as she named them. "And I'm Lily."

"Do you have Quidditch?" Gen asked, curiously.

Macon laughed and said, "Good luck trying to get on. The boys think it's a boys-only sport."

Gen started to whimper. "Not cool!" she sniffled.

Macon grinned and took the seat next to her. "I suppose I should explain a little about our school. It's far smaller than Hogwarts, so I've heard. And, like I said, the boys think Quidditch is boys-only. No matter how good the girl in question is. And we don't have houses. Each year has their own part of the school, and boys and girls are separated, naturally."

"Of course." Lily nodded.

Macon hopped back up and waved, muttering something about seeing them later. He had to go meet up with a few of his friends.

"He's cute!" Marci giggled.

"That he is." Celeste sighed.

"He acts gay." Gen scoffed, digging around in her trunk for parchment, a quill, and some ink.

"Gen!"

"Well, he does!" Gen scoffed, dipping her quill in her ink and started to write.

_James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, too, I suppose,_

_You guys HAVE to save me! We haven't even got there, yet, and I want to go home! There's Quidditch, all right, but the boys won't let girls on the team! SAVE ME, DAMN YOU!_

_Oh, and we met this boy. Kind of cute, not as cute as you, James, or a certain person who shan't be mentioned, and he acts gay. Scary. _

_May I repeat: SAVE ME!_

_Oh, and the other girls send their love, too. _

_Gwendolyn_


	3. Chapter 3

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Gen's not having fun, no. It would have been kind of cool if they kissed, I'll have to admit. But yeah. Sorry. Tee-hee.

Oh, only one person wants to name the girls? Come on. I'll give you guys until next chapter to suggest some more. Though I did like a couple of them.

Chapter 3

"Hey. Have a good first night here?" Macon asked, wedging himself in between Gen and Marci.

"Oh, wonderful." Gen said sarcastically, having sent her owl off to Hogwarts as soon as she got in her room.

"Great. Well, we've got Potions first thing this morning, then a free period, then lunch." he grinned. "Same as always."

"Same as always? How would we know what 'always' is?"

Macon groaned and slapped himself on the forehead. "Sorry. We've had the same schedule ever since we've been here. After lunch, we have Charms. And that's it."

"That's it?" Celeste asked with a grin. "Only three lessons a day? I think I love it here."

Macon laughed and said, "Yeah, only three lessons. Teacher's don't want to tire us out. Or so they say. In all actuality, I think it's because there aren't enough of us for them to waste their efforts with more than three lessons a day."

Lily glanced around the hall, noticing how few students there were compared to Hogwarts. It looked like not even five hundred, which, even that was half of what Hogwarts had. "Wow. Lazy teachers." she laughed.

"You can say that again." Macon smirked. "Well, except Professor Morgan. She's pretty strict."

He pointed to a very tall witch who was talking to a couple of girls near the doors. Her black hair was cut rather short, gently brushing her shoulders, and her dark eyes flickered, glancing at the four Hogwarts girls and Macon.

"Doesn't like transfers, does she?" Gen scoffed.

"No, she's just... well, rather moody." Macon said. "I heard it was a tragic love affair, or something."

"Ooh, soap opera-y." Lily giggled.

"Macon, can I ask you something?" Gen began sweetly. She didn't flinch as Lily stomped on her foot under the table and shot her a warning glare. "Why do you feel the need to tell us everything?"

"Well, ah, because. No one told me anything. And I don't want you four to get in trouble." Macon said, looking uncomfortable. He muttered something about forgetting a book. "Be right back." he added.

"I wasn't going to ask if he's gay!" Gen hissed.

"Well, you sounded like it!" Lily hissed back.

"I think he's not." Celeste pointed out. "It seems to me he fancies Marci."

"Really?" Marci asked, looking confused. "People usually fancy Gen over me!"

"Yeah, well, I think he's gay, remember?" Gen laughed, grabbing her bag as the girls headed to the Potions classroom.

"GWENDOLYN!" Marci groaned. "You're so mean, you know that? Either every guy you know of is a git or gay. According to you, anyway."

Gen laughed loudly and shrugged. "He acts like it, Marci. And I'm not saying that because Lily thinks he fancies you. I'm saying it because it's true."

Celeste sniggered and said, "I could see you and him on the Quidditch Pitch, talking about how cute those boys are, or something."

Gen was still laughing by the time they got to class. And she couldn't stop. "Detention, Miss Moore." Professor Morgan smirked.

"Damn." Gen whispered, still giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

The Actual Student Exchange Program

OK, got me some names, thank you :) Morgan and Snape would make a good couple, would they not?

Chapter 4

James was sitting at the Gryffindor table, nibbling his breakfast and halfway paying attention to what Sirius was saying, when Gen's owl landed right in the middle of his plate, hooting.

"Letter from Gen already?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Yup." James smirked. The four Marauders quickly read her letter, with Sirius howling with laughter by the end of it.

"Gen's going to be the one who comes running back, I'll bet you anything." he choked.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with you." Remus muttered. "Didn't really want to go, did she?"

"She's not going to have fun." James smirked. "What do you want to bed that she'll wind up hexing their Quidditch teams?"

"Better them than me." Sirius smirked.

James opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by one of the German girls sighing and saying, "I miss Macon. I hope none of those Hogwarts girls have sunk their claws into him."

Her twin nodded agreement.

"That one's Lottie, right?" Sirius asked with a slight frown.

"I think that one's Tatianna." Peter muttered.

James leaned over next to Sirius and asked in a whisper, "Wonder if Macon's Gen's gay buddy?"

Sirius, who had been taking a sip of pumpkin juice, choked on it and got a very dirty look from the twins.

"They're rather pretty, aren't they?" Peter asked James, who nodded.

"But curly blonde hair and blue eyes don't compare to Hogwarts girls." James added with a grin and a wink at Sirius.

"What do you think, Remus?"

"Well, Mae is kind of cute." Remus said, glancing at a redhead with blue eyes as she leaned over and said something to the twins. "But Lorla is no Gen." he added as the last German girl, the smallest of the group, but still a bit tall, with black hair and blue eyes to rival Gen's, wedged herself between the twins.

"Amen to that." Sirius grinned.

"Nooo..." James said, sadly shaking his head. "Quidditch-wise, either."

Together, Remus, Sirius, and Peter rolled theireyes and grinned. James was not taking the loss of his Chaser very well, and he was, indeed, having a hard time finding another one.

"Sirius, you want to be Chaser?" he asked with a slight groan as they grabbed their bags and headed towards History of Magic.

"No thanks, mate. I was hoping on enjoying a year WITHOUT concussions, thank you very much."

The other three laughed at his serious tone as the German girls raced to catch up with them, walking behind them and giggling with near hysterics.

"But it looks like you've got more fans." Remus pointed out with a grin.

"I can't help it I'm good-looking, non-threatening good-looks Remus Lupin." Sirius said with a snicker.

"What about me? Are my good looks threatening?" James asked with a grin.

Sirius considered this for a moment, then said, "Nope."

"Aw, you aren't THAT good looking, Sirius."

"Yes, I am." Sirius beamed.

The other three rolled their eyes at him and Remus pointed out, "If Gen were here, she'd have to disagree with you."

"Well, she's not here, now is she?" Sirius smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Oh, I think they would. Actually, I was thinking of making Macon the slightly gay Sirius. XD

I think Tatianna is my favorite of the girls.

Chapter 5

The four German girls were sitting in their dorm, supposedly doing homework, but actually talking about the Marauders.

"That James Potter, ooh, so hot!" Lorla giggled, ending with a wistful sigh.

"But all he cares about is Quidditch." Tatianna sighed. "Boys and their sports. It's sickening."

"Actually, they let girls play Quidditch here, too." Lottie told her twin. "I heard him telling that Lupin boy he needed a new Chaser, since his other one got sent to Germany in our place."

"Hmm..." Tatianna grinned, looking as though she was getting an idea. "Shame I've never played Quidditch before."

"Oh, Tati! You'd do anything to get a boy, wouldn't you?" Mae frowned.

Tatianna merely grinned and turned back to her Charms essay.

"What about that Sirius Black?" Lottie sighed.

"Ooh, he's good-looking, all right!" Mae giggled. "But..."

"But?"

Mae shrugged. "He's kind of a playboy, is he not?"

The other three started to giggle and Lorla said, "But that's what makes it so fun!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Lorla." Mae grinned, accidentally knocking over her ink onto her book. "Oops." she sighed, clearing it with her wand.

"You're so clumsy, Mae." Lottie said, giggling harder than ever.

"I know." Mae said sadly.

"OK, OK, what about Remus Lupin?" Lorla asked with a small smirk.

"Hey, I'd shag him." Tatianna laughed. "Even though he isn't my type."

Lottie stared at her twin and slowly shook her head. "He is quite attractive. Very quiet, though."

"And we know quiet is Tati's turn-off." Mae smirked.

Tatianna frowned at her. "I never said that. I'm just... not fond of quiet boys."

"Turn-off!" Lottie said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up!" Tatianna laughed, throwing a pillow and hitting her twin in the face. "At least it's not like that Pettigrew boy."

"Who would want to shag that?" Lorla asked.

"Well, he IS kind of cute." Mae began. "But I wouldn't shag him."

The other girls laughed at her again. "I would still shag Potter before shagging any of them." Lorla giggled.

"I'll take Black!" the twins shouted together.

Mae grinned. "Who says they'll want US?"

"You're right." Tatianna sighed. "LOVE POTIONS!"

The other three girls rolled their eyes and sighed. Tatianna was just too much sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

The Actual Student Exchange Program

It's awful. (giggles) I might do some letters next chapter, if you wish? And maybe a chapter later with Gen's detention with Professor Morgan, and maybe show the nice side of Morgan.

Chapter 6

"Aw, Macon, why do you have to torture me like this?" Gen asked, sitting in the Quidditch stands between Macon and Lily, watching the sixth and seventh year boys try out their new team members.

"Because. It's fun." Macon smiled.

"You are starting to rank up there with Sirius, you know that, right?" Gen asked him with a coy smile.

"Well, I do not know this Sirius person, but, if you say so."

Gen frowned and looked as though she were going to head back into the school and start a grudge against Macon, but Marci, Celeste, and Lily held her down.

"Oh, this is stupid with their lame-ass boys only rule!" Gen groaned, frowning at two of the seventh year boys who grinned and said something to her in German.

"Don't!" Marci hissed, grabbing Gen's arm. Macon started to smirk. "Oh, you're just awful, aren't you?" she added to him.

"And gay." Gen muttered under her breath, which caused Celeste to giggle hysterically.

"A common mistake." Macon grinned. "Several people seem to think I am gay. But, no. I do fancy girls."

"So, you're just slightly effeminate?"

"Slightly." Macon laughed. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." Gen said in a falsely sweet voice. "I just think you're mean, since you're forcing me to watch this horrid, sexist... thing!"

Macon continued to laugh at her, then sighed, and said, "I am sorry, Miss Moore. It's just, I enjoy all of your company."

"I hate you." Gen spat, finally wrestling herself out of her friends' grips and storming back to the school in a huff.

"Takes this sport seriously, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. Just a bit." Marci sighed sheepishly.

"Uh, WHY do all guys I know have to be prudes?" Gen asked herself, stomping up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

"I share your pain, Miss Moore. Even so, your detention is still tomorrow night." Professor Morgan called, stepping out of the staff room and shutting the door behind her.

"I – I didn't ask you to change it." Gen stuttered, wondering why Professor Morgan was acting far more kindly than normal.

Professor Morgan surveyed her for a second longer, then said, "Get back to your dorm, Miss Moore, before you get in trouble."

"OK..." Gen muttered, heading back up to the dorm.

Nearly an hour later, the other three girls came back in, laughing hysterically. "You missed it, Gen! That Chaser than said something to you, he got beaned big time!" Celeste howled.

"It was great." Marci giggled. "He really deserved it."

"Damn." Gen laughed.

"In other news," Lily smiled, "Macon really, really, REALLY fancies your cousin. She was fussing at him for pissing you off and he looked so crushed. It was cute!"

Gen grinned at her cousin and asked, "So, do you want us to help you get him?"

"Oh, guys, don't." Marci sighed.

"Why not? Because he's gay?" Gen asked, laughing.

"No, it's just... I don't want it to get screwed up, is all."

"Fine, we love you too." The other three girls refused to speak to her for the rest of the day, much to Marci's disappointment.


	7. Chapter 7

The Actual Student Exchange Program

OK, letters this time. :) Who wants Macon to ask Marci out? I'm sorry if this chapter turns out to be confusing, because I don't mean it to be.

Chapter 7

A flurry of owls, OK, well, not that much, but it sure seemed like it, found themselves flying to and from Hogwarts and Germany. And each owl was not very intent on flying back, since the long journey tired them out.

But, thankfully, the letters were not very long, nor were they very heavy. So that kind of made up for it.

The boys' letters arrived first.

_Gen --_

_Aw, hang in there, Gwendolyn. Sure, you don't have Quidditch to occupy you, but I'm sure you're having much more fun than we are. It's rather lonely without you girls. Even though I hate to admit it. _

_And do tell James not to worry about losing the Quidditch Cup in your next letter. It's just a game. (Granted, you two are a bit obsessed with it)_

_-- Remus_

_Lily, Celeste, Marci, Gen --_

_You girls had better behave yourselves. Sure, we aren't around, but, come on! You're Hogwarts girls, through and through. SO NO GERMAN BOYS!_

_Especially gay ones, Gen._

_With that said, I am enjoying a quiet, peaceful, non-Gen-throwing-me-into-the-lake kind of year. Hope you ladies are enjoying your own peace and non-Sirius-being-a-git kind of year. (I know Gen would say that, so, yeah, even if it is bashing me, I had to include it)._

_-- Sirius_

_Lily --_

_Peter couldn't write. He got a detention for something Sirius did. Bet you're glad to hear you now have no control over whether or he gets blamed for our misdeeds. In case you can't tell, I'm smirking._

_But, on a much more serious tone, COME BACK TO HOGWARTS! WE MISS YOU! These German girls, they're OK to look at, but they cannot rank up to you and the other girls._

_Tell Gen, Marci and Celeste I said hi._

_-- James_

The girls, instead of traumatizing the owls with several small letters, decided it was best to write back with one long one, signed, and written, by each of them.

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs --_

_Yeah, we know your nicknames. Firstly, Remus, Quidditch – is – not – just – a - game! Quidditch is a way of life. Secondly, Sirius, you'll be proud of me. We've only been here a week and I have a detention._

_That's nothing to be proud of, Gen._

_Stuff it, Evans!_

_Don't you tell her to stuff it!_

_Man, I'm sure this is going to be confusing to read._

_Oh, well!_

_AND MACON IS NOT GAY! GEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD SIRIUS MACON'S GAY!_

I still say he is.

_He's not gay, Gen! Besides, he fancies Marci._

_Oh, Sirius won't be happy to read that._

_No, he won't. And that's exactly WHY I wrote it._

_You're bad._

_I am!_

_Gen's rubbing off on you._

_HEY!_

_Oh, Gen. You're more evil than you think._

_Stuff it! You guys are NO fun!_

_Aw, we've hurt Gen's feelings._

_I think we better end this before the boys get far too confused._

_Right, love you guys!_

_-- Lily, Celeste, Marci, Gen_


	8. Chapter 8

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Oh, I'm tempted to start my Survivor parody. So, yeah, it might show up this afternoon. (giggles)

Yup, Quick Quotes Quill. Writing letters like that, though, with friends? Man, that's fun!

Chapter 8

"That's my girl!" Sirius grinned, reading the letter from the girls. "I've trained her well."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN QUIDDITCH IS JUST A G AME!" James asked, rounding on Remus, who cowered.

"You two... and Quidditch... it's going to be the death of me." Remus whimpered.

James refused to speak to Remus for the rest of the day. "It's not fair. How could he say such a thing?" James grumbled to Sirius, unaware that Lottie and Tatianna were nearby, eavesdropping, of course.

"He looks so cute when he's upset." Tatianna giggled.

"Yeah, but I'd still rather stare at Black." Lottie giggled back.

"Wonder who did what to upset him?" Tatianna sighed.

"Why? You want to make him feel better?" Lottie scoffed.

"Maybe." Tatianna smiled, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Lottie rolled her eyes at her twin and said, "Well, come on. We've got to get to Charms before we're late. Again..."

"Oh, we were only late once!" Tatianna argued, picking her bag up from where she dropped it and following her twin down the hall.

"Yeah, well, Flitwick said if we were late again, we'd have detention." Lottie hissed, quickening her pace.

Behind her back, Tatianna made a few mimicking faces and tried not to giggle.

"Say, did you finish your homework, Tati?" Lottie asked, turning and nearly catching Tatianna goofing off.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I didn't. I forgot." Lottie sighed.

"Aaaannnddd...?"

Lottie sighed softly again and said, "Well, Tatianna, I was going to ask if I could copy yours, but since you're being a bit... erm, rude, about it, I'll just fail."

"OK!" Tatianna giggled.

Lottie frowned at her and quickly took the empty seat between Lorla and Mae. Tatianna, still giggling softly, sat on the other side of Lorla. "You two just made it, you know?" Mae asked softly.

"We know, we know."

"Tatianna wanted to follow Potter a bit." Lottie said, rolling her eyes.

"I did not! You followed with me, so, shut up!" Tatianna said, ceasing her giggles.

"Say, where did they go, anyway? Weren't they right in front of us when we were coming here?" Lottie asked, glancing around the room.

Her question was quickly answered as the classroom door flew open and James and Sirius sheepishly tried to creep inside. "Late again, boys? I'm afraid that's a detention." Flitwick said sadly.

"Yes, sir." James and Sirius chorused, taking their seats.

"So hot." Tatianna sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Actual Student Exchange Program

I don't think "paws off" applies to Tatianna.

Chapter 9

Sirius and James sat in their detention, with only lines, thankfully, and whispered quietly. Flitwick, being oh-so-trusting, left them alone, figuring they would get their work done anyway. Fat chance.

"So, do you think they'll really leave those German boys alone?" Sirius asked, sounding slightly worried.

"I hope so. I don't want to have to kick anyone's arse over our girls."

Sirius chuckled and said, "Yeah, you would. Get your arse kicked is the end of that sentence."

James frowned and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Like you're going to be a big hero." he scoffed.

They flung themselves back at their parchment as the door clicked open and in stepped Flitwick, followed by Tatianna, who was grinning sheepishly. "Looks like you two have company tonight." Flitwick said as Tatianna took her seat next to Sirius.

"OK by us, I guess." Sirius shrugged.

"Good." Flitwick said with a tiny smile, shutting the door behind him.

"What did you do?" James asked, frowning at Tatianna.

She smiled innocently and said, "Oh, Flitwick heard me saying something I shouldn't have."

"That's it?" Sirius asked, sounded very unimpressed.

"Mm-hmm. I don't really have to write these lines, do I?" she asked casually.

"What else are you going to do?" James asked her.

"Stare at you two."

James rolled his eyes at her and returned, though a bit hesitantly, to his lines. Sirius, however, felt his ego needed a boost and gave her permission to stare at him.

"How are we supposed to say anything she doesn't need to hear?" James asked in a tiny whisper as Tatianna shuffled through her back in search for a quill.

Sirius shrugged and said, "Just ignore her, mate."

"But I can't! Especially since she's staring! It's creepy."

Sirius scoffed and said, "James, you LIKE girls staring at you. How is this any different, I ask you?"

"She asked permission!"

Sirius chuckled and said, "Going soft on me, mate? I surely hope not."

"I am not!" James said with a frown. "But she's scary! I miss Lily! And the other girls, too, I guess."

Sirius nodded sadly. "I do too. This year started off as fun, but now, it's just boring. Want to go kidnap the girls?"

"Sure!"

"OK!" And, so, for the remainder of their detention, they plotted ways of getting the girls out of Germany and back to Hogwarts. The only flaw in their plans, besides the main fact that none of them would work, would be to get Remus and Peter to go along with them.


	10. Chapter 10

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Heh, you'll have to find out later, since the girls have another chapter due to them.

Chapter 10

Macon was fidgeting in his seat, much more than usual. "What is your problem?" Celeste asked him. "Someone put wood lice in your knickers or something?"

"No." he muttered, looking away from her and trying to focus his attention on the blackboard as Professor Vaden, the Charms professor, wrote several long and boring descriptions of Charms she wanted them to review for an upcoming exam.

"Exams." Gen groaned, resting her head on her arm and doodling. "Something I could definitely learn to live without."

"Same here." Marci sighed. "But, we've only got this year."

"Yay." Gen said very unenthusiastically.

Marci started to giggle and Macon found himself blushing. Lily smirked and accidentally-on-purpose dropped her notes. On the pretense of picking them up, she whispered, "Why not just get it over with and ask her out?"

"I can't just ask her out! Her cousin still thinks I'm gay! And besides, she probably doesn't even like me!" he whispered back.

"Of course she does! She stuck up for you when Gen called you gay!"

"But Lily -- "

"But nothing!" Lily smiled. "Come off it and ask her!"

Macon frowned and whispered, "Fine. But just make sure Gen's nowhere near her when I ask her."

"I can do that." Lily grinned. "And I will."

"Thank you."

After class, Lily and Celeste immediately half-dragged a whining, complaining Gen to the library. Of course they told her they were going to study, but it was actually under the pretense of getting Marci away from Gen so Macon could ask her out.

And Gen figured they were up to something.

"Whatever gives you that idea?"

"Because, we usually study in our dorms, not in the library." Gen pointed out.

"Oh." Lily shrugged. "We figured you'd like a change of scenery."

"Yeah, I mean, that dorm is getting kind of boring." Celeste giggled. "I like the library better." she added, lying through her teeth. "I mean, it's much, much more quieter."

"Macon's going to ask my cousin out?" Gen asked, half-joking.

"How did you know?" Lily asked with a small sigh.

"You just told me."

Lily thought about it for a moment, then groaned. "I did just tell you, didn't I?"

"She's better turn him down." Gen sighed. "I mean, my cousin, going out with a "slightly effeminate" boy?" She shuddered and dropped her head on her arms.

They did not have to wait much longer to find out Marci's answer, as she bounded to them moments later. "Hi." she smiled.

"So, what did you say?" Gen demanded.

"I – ah, said yes."

"You didn't!" Gen groaned again.

"I did."

"I'm – ooh!" Gen grabbed her books, tossed them into her bag, flung it over her shoulder and strode off to their dorm, fuming.


	11. Chapter 11

The Actual Student Exchange Program

No, no they don't. And, no you haven't missed my birthday. It's November 8th

Chapter 11

"Gwendolyn, why can't you be happy that your cousin is finally dating someone?" Lily asked, flopping down on her bed and sighing.

"Because he's a gay little prat!" Gen huffed.

"He is not!"

"He is so!"

"He is not!" Lily frowned. "Just because she's finally dating doesn't mean you have to be stuck up about it!"

"I am not being stuck up." Gen scoffed.

"You should be happy she's happy! Not just..." Lily stopped herself and sighed. She figured there was no talking any sense into Gen. "Just don't act like a prude in front of her."

"And if I do?" Gen demanded.

"I'll make sure you won't get to go back to Hogwarts."

"You're bluffing." Gen scoffed again.

"You want to try me?"

Gen said nothing. She merely pulled a blank sheet of parchment from her bag and started to write. Lily rolled her eyes. Surely, Gen wouldn't write to the boys about this, now would she?

But then, she remembered what Sirius said. "Gen, you wouldn't!" she hissed, attempting to snatch the parchment from her.

"Stop it, Evans!"

"No! Give it here!"

The two tussled over the letter, finally ripping it in two. "Thanks a lot." Gen spat, tossing the rip pieces into the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you ruin this for her!"

Gen frowned at her. "No, but it doesn't matter about ruining anything for me, now does it?"

"What?"

"You three grouped up against me. I didn't want to come here. But if I didn't come, you three would have never let me live it down." Gen said, snatching her cloak and figuring a walk around the grounds would do her some good.

Lily opened her mouth to counter Gen's statement, but shut up, letting her leave for her walk around the grounds.


	12. Chapter 12

The Actual Student Exchange Program

No, not a failure. Paper fighting, it's great. I did it with my sister the other night. Sent her flying across the room. XD

Chapter 12

"All right," James began, dropped a piece of parchment on the table in front of Remus, Peter, and Sirius. "Here's the plan -- "

"Wait a second." Remus said, staring at the parchment. "You're not planning what I think you are, now are you?"

"Yes, he is." Sirius smirked.

"We're getting our girls back." James said, glaring at Remus. "Whether you and Petey here decide to help or not!"

"Look, James, I want our girls back as much as you do, since I can't understand Lottie's accent, but this isn't going to work."

"Don't be a spoilsport, Moony."

"I mean, we don't even know where this school is." Remus continued, trying to find every flaw he could.

"That's where the German girls come in." James smiled. "Tatianna has it bad for Sirius. She'll tell him anything."

"How do you propose we get there, then?"

James thought for a moment, then said, "Brooms. How else?"

"Floo Powder." Sirius said. "We can use Floo Powder. Just snatch some from a teacher's office or something after Tatianna tells us where that school is."

Remus continued to frown. He seemed to be torn between going and staying right where he was. "This is never going to work."

"I know it's not." James grinned. "But we can try. What about you, Wormtail? You going to come with us?"

Peter nodded, turning quickly back to his Transfiguration essay that was due the next morning.

"But James -- "

"Are you with us or not, Moony?" James asked, grabbing his parchment and folding it.

"I don't know..."

James frowned at him and said, "Well, I'll tell you what. Miss Moore has entrusted me with a secret that may concern you. You go and I'll tell you."

Remus looked at him, slightly confused. "Me?"

"Yup." James said, casually. He tucked the parchment in his robes and said, "But if you don't want to go... I don't have to tell you."

Remus sighed and said, "You have peaked my wolfish interest. Fine, I'll go."

"Yes, Moony's in!" James said, high-fiving Sirius. "But I won't tell you until we get the girls back here."

"I hate you, James." Remus said, laughing.

"I hate you more." James snickered.


	13. Chapter 13

The Actual Student Exchange Program

I don't know, now. Sirius might snort it. XD

I need a Headmaster name! Another chance to name stuff!

Ah, my chapter's short! Next one will be longer, I swear it!

Chapter 13

"Brooms?" Remus asked, staring at James as though he were mad. "Why brooms?"

"Because." James said. "I said brooms. Brooms are better, right Peter?"

"Right." Peter muttered, looking nervously around for Sirius, who came bounding up to them, grinning.

"Got it." he smirked, tucking a bit of parchment in his pocket. "She didn't want to give it up at first."

"But you sweet talked her?"

"I sure did!"

James shook his head. "Sirius, what are we going to do with you?"

He shrugged and grabbed his broom. "Come on, Remus. It's just brooms. It's not like they're going to maul you or something."

He glared at Sirius for a moment longer and mounted his broom somewhat timidly. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Follow Sirius." James replied.

"That's what I was afraid of." Remus muttered. "Sirius has no sense of direction."

"I'll show you sense of direction!"

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long night. He was so sure of it.

And he was right. Several uneventful, unless you count Peter nearly flying into a gaggle of migrating geese, freezing hours later, they landed outside the school in Germany. And ran into an unforeseen problem. The school would not allow them inside.

"Well, this is wonderful." Sirius muttered sarcastically. "Why won't it let us in?"

"Because it thinks you're ugly?" Remus asked, shivering.

Sirius glared at him and muttered, "Wonder where the girls are? Reckon we could find an owl and send them a letter, see if they can get us in?"

"Let's just go back, before we get in trouble."

"Oh, no, boys. We're all ready in trouble." Professor Morgan crooned, heading up the walk, a bottle of butterbeer in one hand and her wand in the other. She unlocked the gate and held it open for them. "In. All of you."

"Hey are you the grumpy professor we've heard about?" Sirius asked her as he passed.

"Tact, Sirius. Make friends with it." Remus muttered.

"Let's just see what the Headmaster is going to do with you."


	14. Chapter 14

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Whack A Kass! (beats Kass with a loaf of bread) Uh, I didn't do it! Honest! And I like Lamar better. It sounds wicked cool.

Chapter 14

"We're done for."

Peter was pretty much right about that, it seemed. Headmaster Lamar, a very intimidating man, surveyed them for the longest time as each of them hung their heads in shame. Morgan watched them, smirking.

"Did you even tell anyone you were coming?" he asked slowly.

"No." the four answered together.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"

"Yes." they answered again, feeling lower than a bow-legged caterpillar.

"Why?"

Sirius, it seemed, did not want to answer. Nor did Remus. Peter was much too frightened, so, James answered him. ""The Hogwarts girls, well, at least Gen, were unhappy. And we'd rather have them back than the German girls."

Morgan let out a small scoff and was about to speak when Lamar interrupted. "Go get the Hogwarts girls." he told her.

She glowered at him and stalked out of the room. "You're not – not going to expel them, are you?" Remus asked timidly.

"No. Not tonight anyway. Though if Moore keeps getting detention I might be forced to do just that."

Sirius smirked despite the obvious trouble he was in. "How many detentions has she gotten?"

"Several." Lamar said with a small smile. "Most of which involved her hexing the Quidditch players."

"Yeah, well, they're sexist. And you, as Headmaster, should do something about it!" Gen snapped as the four of them followed Professor Morgan into the office.

"And I've told you before: it's a tradition. It has been ever since I was a student."

She scoffed and folded her arms over her chest, fuming.

"What are you four doing here?" Lily asked, glaring at them. "Do you want us expelled or something?"

"Maybe." James answered. "Actually, we wanted to be little heroes. And then you'd love us."

"Some heroes." Marci muttered, ending with a yawn.

"Stupid heroes, at that."

"All right, all of you stop." Lamar said, sounding tired himself. "You boys will be staying here tonight. I'll be sending a letter to your Headmaster. And the girls won't be allowed to send letters to you for the rest of the year."

"UNFAIR!" Gen, Lily, James, and Sirius shouted.

"It's unfair, yes." Lamar began. "But it's also unfair for them to come during the middle of the night to try and take you back to Hogwarts. Now get to bed, all of you."

Morgan looked slightly pissed. "Shouldn't you give them a harsher punishment? I mean, they traveled cross-country without telling anyone! And the girls -- "

Lamar held up a hand to stop her. "Good night, Morgan."


	15. Chapter 15

The Actual Student Exchange Program

I don't think they will. Or Gen won't, at least.

Oh, no, I'm way beyond the point of neglection. XP

Chapter 15

"I can't believe them!" Lily fumed, sinking onto the nearest bed, which happened to be Celeste's, as soon as they got to their dorm.

"I can." Celeste muttered, flopping down next to her. "Though, I'm glad we can't owl them anymore. Like I'd ever want to speak to those gits anyway."

"Well, if Gen hadn't told them she wanted to go home, they wouldn't have decided to become heroes." Marci muttered, rolling her eyes at Gen, who glowered at her.

"I didn't want to come in the first place! If you three hadn't grouped up against me, I'd be back at Hogwarts, enjoying my last year!"

She strode out the door, slamming it behind her, and causing a large portrait of a sleeping redheaded witch to go crashing to the floor, with shrieks of rage coming from the now-awake occupant.

She muttered darkly to herself, heading down the hall, unsure of where she was heading. But she stopped when she heard her name.

"So, James, going to tell me what Gen's got on me?"

"Nope." James was obviously smirking. She leaned closer to the door, straining to listen. "And it's not something on you. It just concerns you."

'That git!' Gen thought.

Apparently, Remus was thinking the same thing. "You know what I think, James? I think she hasn't told you anything. You just said that to get me here."

"Now, why would I lie to you, Lupin?"

"Because it's something you would do."

James started to laugh and said, "Yeah, OK, it is something I would do. But I'm not. She told me last year."

Gen was fairly certain Remus didn't believe him, and she had heard enough, anyway. She continued her jaunt down the hall, yawning occasionally.

"You just love breaking rules, don't you?"

"Macon! God, give me a heart attack or something. And YOU'RE breaking rules, too, you know."

Macon smirked and said, "Actually, I'm just getting out of a detention, so I have reason to be frolicking down the halls at this hour. What's your reason?"

"I felt like a stroll." Gen said, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him. "Actually, the other girls ganged up on me, so, I had to get away from them, thank you."

"Aw, poor Gen."

"Well, I was just heading back to my dorm, so, I'll see you in the morning for whatever lesson we've got."

"Tell your cousin I said good night."

Gen rolled her eyes and sighed. "I shall."


	16. Chapter 16

The Actual Student Exchange Program

You guys are just torn over Macon. Half the time you love him, the other half, you can't stand the poor guy!

Chapter 16

"You can't tell me Macon isn't a sweetie." Celeste sighed, staring at Gen, who jabbed her porridge weakly with her spoon.

"He isn't. He's like the German Sirius!"

Celeste rolled her eyes and added, "You need to give Sirius a chance, too."

"Sure, I will, when they hold the Winter Olympics in hell."

Celeste sighed and muttered something about Gen being difficult. She smiled softly when Macon and Marci joined them; Gen merely abandoned her breakfast, grabbed her bag and left for class.

"What's her problem?" Macon asked casually.

Celeste shrugged and said, "One of her moods, I guess."

Marci sighed and said, "You reckon one of us should try to talk to her?"

"No, let's just leave her be. She'll come to one of us when she's ready."

Gen grumbled to herself after she realized it was a bit early for class. As she passed the staff room, however, Professor Morgan came out. "Bit early to be wandering the halls, Moore. Class doesn't start for fifteen minutes."

"I know." she said. "I just couldn't stand to watch my cousin and Macon the playboy necking while I was eating."

Much to her surprise, Morgan giggled. "Oh, I hate watching others necking. Which I why I'm so harsh on public displays of affection." She smiled at Gen and added, "You're not interested in anyone here?"

"Noooo!" Gen gasped, looking outraged. "No, I like my Hogwarts boys."

Morgan sighed heavily and said, "It's for the best, I suppose. Love gets you nothing but trouble."

"Right. I just remembered, I left a book I need in my dorm."

"Right, right."

Gen headed down the hall, muttering, "Weird. Guess that romance rumor is true."

She sank down behind a suit of armor in the corridor above and drew her knees to her chest. Why was everyone finding someone else except her?

Celeste had expressed interest in one of the Quidditch players in their year. A tall, dark-haired, green eye boy who specialty was beaning everyone on the Quidditch Pitch he could, including authority figures.

And Lily was even eying a boy in the year below them. He was about her height with blue eyes and light blonde hair.

Poor Gen, no one to love her. So sad.

"Hey. What are you doing hiding back here?" Lily asked, sliding in beside her.

"Nothing." Gen muttered.

"Hmm. You don't hide for nothing." Lily murmured.

"Who says I'm hiding?"

Lily smiled softly and said, "Gen, you do have the tendency to hide."

"Well, I'm not!"

"What's this all about?" Lily prodded gently. "I know you, so don't think about lying."

Gen sighed weakly and said, "Lily, everyone's got someone except me."

"You got us!"

"I know." Gen frowned. "I know. But I just -- "

Lily grinned at her friend and understood. "Come on, let's get to class. We'll talk later, OK?"

"Fine."


	17. Chapter 17

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Ya'll give me some ideas! I've only had snippets for new fics and I need some ideas! I'm getting bored with just working on these four.

I got a one-shot idea, but I really really want a chapter fic idea.

Chapter 17

Gen flopped down on her bed and glanced at Lily, who smiled lightly at her. "Now, miss mopey, what's wrong?"

Gen stared at her and asked, "You really wanna know? Or are you faking concern?"

"I really want to know."

"Everyone's got someone except me. You're doubly lucky. You've got that boy you're pining over and James at home. Marci's got Macon. And Celeste is chasing after Quidditch boys who enjoy insulting me."

"Aw, Gen," Lily began, sitting next to her and putting a reassuring arm around her shoulder, "You've got us. I know it's different, but we're still here if you need us. You know we won't abandon you for a boy or something."

"But Marci already has." Gen said with a sniffle. "I need a drink."

"No, you don't. You need to cheer up. And Marci is just enjoying herself. She'll come around, I promise."

Gen merely hung her head and continued to sniffle. Lily sighed weakly and handed her a box of tissues. "Thanks." Gen said softly.

"No problem."

"I'm sorry." Gen sighed. "I'm not very much company. Plus, we have homework."

"This is more important than homework. And I'll tell Professor Morgan that if I have to."

Gen managed a small smile as she asked, "You'd do that for me, Lily?"

"I sure would." Lily grinned. "I know you wouldn't think twice before doing that for me."

"The other two, though. I swear, they're against me. It's always 'Macon, Macon, Macon'. Nothing else. Just Macon."

Lily smiled again and said, "You know, I don't think he's that special. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say he really doesn't care about your cousin at all."

Gen scoffed and said, "It would serve her right to get dumped. I mean, necking where the whole school can see? What on earth has gotten into her, anyway?"

"You don't mean that." Lily said, shaking her head and looking at Gen in disbelief. "You would beat that boy's arse if he hurt Marci and you know you would."

Gen rolled her eyes and disagreed with her. "I can't stand the boy, but she's been hiding under her mother's skirt her whole life. It's time she realized what happens when you grow up."

Lily frowned at her and said, "Gen, you're hopeless, you know that, right?"

"I've been told that all my life." she shrugged. "But that's why you guys love me."

"No, actually, we love you because you're always there for us, especially when in involves kicking someone's bum for us."


	18. Chapter 18

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Well, I have a couple ideas, but I don't think they'll go over too well. Especially the last one. The first one, I'm kind of in the planning stage. But, here we go.

A Gen/James not relationship one-shot. It'll be about their fifth year, I believe. Maybe sixth. But it'll be basically, him finding out she's bi-polar and his reactions and how he thinks about it, you know, stuff like that.

The other one, I don't know if you can talk me into it, but I swear, if I listen to "Love Bites" enough, I'll do it. It'll be, like, after school. When they're all around twenty-ish. Remus tells Gen to just move on. He won't be with her. He doesn't want to hurt her. Stuff like that. And, upset, distraught, heartbroken, and other words like that, she makes a mistake and sleeps with Sirius. And it'll go from there.

Chapter 18

"I can't believe Lily said she was going to hate me for the rest of her life." James sighed, flopping onto Sirius's bed, and, in that effect, knocking Sirius off. "Sorry." he added.

"I can't believe she thinks that boy is cute." Sirius muttered, wiping dust from his robes.

"What boy?" James demanded, sitting up and glaring at Sirius.

"Some boy she was talking about." Sirius shrugged. "He's younger than them is all I managed to hear before she and Marci found me lurking behind the door."

"Well, that's helpful." James spat, immediately abandoning his plan of tearing this boy limb from limb.

Remus and Peter came in at that moment, Peter, throwing his books carelessly on the bed. Remus sat on his bed, looking sour.

"Hey, Remus, if I tell you what Gen told me, will you speak to me again?"

Remus gave him a slightly curious look and slowly nodded.

James took a deep breath before saying, "She fancies you, mate. You're like, the most important person in the world to her. And a bunch of poetic stuff like that."

"Really?" Remus asked, frowning. "She said that?"

"Yeah. What, you don't believe me?"

"No, not really." Remus shrugged. "Gen doesn't seem to be the type to fancy anyone. Least of all, me."

"What? Just because you're a werewolf? That doesn't mean she can't fancy you!"

Sirius, however, frowned at all this. "Gen fancies Remus?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"That's unfair!"

Peter looked at the other three, confused. James was being honest with Remus, who didn't believe him. And Sirius was pissed because James was being honest? 'Here's hoping I don't get drawn into this.' Peter thought.

Remus continued to shake his head in disbelief. "I just don't see it, James." he said finally.

"Well, start seeing it, you git!" James said, sounding a bit bossy.

"Wow, James, I never knew you'd get so defensive." Peter said before he could help himself.

"Neither did I." James said with a laugh. "Feels good, actually."

"That's great, James." Sirius muttered, flopping on his bed and knocking James off it. "Now, what about your problem?"

"Oh, yeah! I don't suppose murder's the answer, is it?"


	19. Chapter 19

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Come on, ya'll! I need more votes than just one!

I love messing with Sirius. Ha!

Chapter 19

Marci was heading back to the girls' dorm from the library, a stack of books carefully balanced in her arms and she was humming softly to herself. Someone raced over to her and grabbed her from behind. With a shriek, her books went flying in all directions.

"Sorry." Macon murmured, brushing a light kiss against her lips. "I really am." he added at the look on her face as she pulled back.

"You could've – oh, nevermind." she sighed, stooping and grabbing her fallen books.

"What?" he laughed, picking up a few books and carrying them for her. "Your cousin still acting all moody and weird?"

"She's not weird, thank you." Marci snapped, snatching the books from him.

Macon looked at her, bewildered. "Marci, what on earth has gotten into you? Usually, you're happy to see me."

"Yeah, well, I'm never happy when anyone insults my cousin."

"It's not an insult! I'm being truthful." Marci glared at him and stalked off to the dorm, going a bit slow due to the heavy books. Macon sighed and raced to catch up with her. "At least let me carry those for you. Please?"

With a frown, she dumped the load of books into his arms and walked ahead of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you even going to say thanks?" he asked, a bit upset that she could get so mad at him so quickly.

"No. Because you are rude."

The books found themselves on the floor once more as Macon glared at Marci. "How am I rude when your cousin is the one who leaves the room whenever she sees us together?"

"Gen is not rude, all right? Scaring the living daylights out of me is rude. Always necking in front of her is rude."

Macon scoffed and said, "Why? Because she's never necked with anyone in her life?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but she left the one person she cared about at Hogwarts. So just shut the hell up!"

Forgetting her books, she raced to the dorms. By the time she got there, she was in tears and sank down on her bed, bawling. Immediately, it seemed, the other three girls came out of hiding, or wherever it was that they were to comfort her.

"What happened?" Lily murmured, sitting next to her. "You and Macon fight?"

"Mm-hmm." Marci sniffled. "He called Gen rude and it went from there."

"Do you want me to kick his arse?" Gen murmured softly, glancing at the door ready to kick Macon's arse whether or not Marci said she could.

"I don't care." she sniffled.

Gen went to head for the door but Celeste grabbed her arm to stop her. "Not just yet, OK? Teachers are still lurking in the halls. Wait until tonight. Or when we're on the grounds."

Gen sat on the bed, muttering darkly to herself. But Celeste had a point. Gen could kick his arse another day.

Lily and Celeste spent the afternoon comforting Marci. But Gen had the strongest point when she finally spoke to Marci again. "Don't you dare let that boy see you cry. Don't you ever let any boy see you cry. He's not worth it. You can do better. And I know you can, so don't try to lie to me about that."

"Thanks, Gen." Marci sniffled, wiping her eyes and managing a small smile. "I really needed to hear that."


	20. Chapter 20

The Actual Student Exchange Program

I swear, I'll do the boys next chapter. I promise. Macon is just evil!

And, I'm drawing from real-life experience here. Jessica, the only other redhead in the group of people I generally pal around with, was dumped by her boyfriend, so, yeah. This is for Red! Even though I doubt she'll read this.

She adores me. XD

Chapter 20

Marci spent the rest of the weekend holed up in the girls' dorms, forgoing a Quidditch match and a late night trip around the grounds with Gen, who was taking a ride on her broom, since she hadn't in ages. But, when Monday rolled around, she had to face Macon. It was inevitable.

Gen kept telling her not to let him see how upset she was. Lily was trying to remain sympathetic. And Celeste was telling Marci that she and Gen would kick Macon's arse if Marci wanted them to.

"He's probably got some other girl lined up all ready." Gen whispered to Lily as they headed to their Charms lesson. Lily nodded in agreement and rolled her eyes.

Macon, however, headed straight to Marci, the other girls glaring at him and edging closer to her in a protective way, and asked, "Marci, can I talk to you. Alone?"

"No." Celeste answered. "Whatever you're going to say, you're going to say in front of us, too."

Macon glared at her for a moment or two and, sighing, said, "OK, Marci, call off your dogs. It's really, really important. Please?"

Marci, biting her lower lip, glanced from the other girls to Macon and answered him with a timid, "OK."

Together, Gen, Lily, and Celeste all groaned and headed into the classroom. "She is making a huge mistake." Celeste groaned.

"I'll say." Lily muttered. "I swear, I thought we raised her better."

"We did try, Ma." Gen said in a fake southern accent. "But I reckon she just ain't smart enough to take it all in at once."

Lily and Celeste began to giggle hysterically. "Gen, that was awful."

"I know. My accent's too rich as it is." Gen said with a smirk. "But, dropping my oh-so-serious tone, if she comes back in here and says they've gotten back together, I swear, I will disown her as my cousin."

"Now, Gen, what on earth have you got against Macon?"

"He's a prude! And so phony!"

"And he reminds you of Sirius." Lily added with a giggle.

"Ugh. I can stomach Sirius faster than I can Macon." Gen groaned. "And, I hate to admit it, I really do, but I kind of miss him."

"I miss them all." Celeste sighed.

"Me too." Lily said sadly. "Even Potter."

"I miss Quidditch!" Gen sobbed hysterically. Then, she stopped and glanced at the other two. "Too dramatic?"

"Just a bit." Lily answered with a giggle. "Oh, here comes Marci." Marci sat down between Celeste and Lily with a tiny smile on her face. "So..?" Lily began.

"So, he apologized." Marci smiled.

"Don't tell me you're back together." Gen said, her tone as serious as she could make it.

"We are."

"I have no cousin." she spat, moving to the table at the back of the class.

"Wha -- " Marci asked, looking from Celeste and Lily, dumbfounded.

"You're making a big mistake." Celeste answered, getting up and sitting with Gen.


	21. Chapter 21

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 21

"So, still a bit freaked out that someone actually fancies you?" James asked, glancing at Remus, who was trying to finish an essay.

"No, I've gotten over the shock of someone fancying me. Now I'm freaked because it's Gen." Remus answered without a pause from his quill.

James started to laugh and said, "Well, Remus, come on. At least you know her."

"That's true. But Sirius isn't too happy with that, now is he?"

The three of them glanced at Sirius, who had come back from a late detention and had immediately fallen asleep. He muttered something and rolled over, nearly falling off the bed.

"He'll get over it." James shrugged. "So..."

"So what?" Remus asked, apprehensively.

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "James wants to know if you're going to get together with Gen."

Remus blushed lightly and returned to his essay without answering. James, however, began to smirk. "You fancy her, too, don't you, Moony?"

"I might." Remus muttered.

"You do or you don't." Peter pointed out. "There's no 'might'. And, I, personally, think you do."

James looked from Peter to Remus, then pounced on Peter's bed. "Oh, you do? What makes you think that? Tell me!"

"Guys, I really don't see why my love life is so interesting." Remus said with a frown. "Can we drop it?"

"NO!"

Remus's frown deepened. "And, I take it, you're not going to stop until we're a couple, aren't you?"

"Moony, why don't you want to be a couple?" James countered.

"Because, Gen's just a friend." Remus muttered.

"Yeah, so? Most couples usually start off as just friends." James pointed out. "Besides, you two, in the library, with your heads together, talking about some assignment? Now, that's cute." Peter nodded in agreement.

Remus, however, saw a flaw in their plans. "What about him?" he asked, pointing to Sirius. "He'll kick my arse on a daily basis."

"Aw, no he won't. He'll get over it."

Remus sounded unconvinced when he said, "What about the fact that I'm a werewolf, hmm?"

James started to laugh. "Come on, mate. She loves that. I think werewolves turn her crank or something."

Remus continued to frown and returned to his essay. James hopped off Peter's bed and onto Remus's. "Come on, Moony," he continued, "she's a pretty girl, doesn't care what you are, and don't bring money into this, either. She's got enough, inheritance and whatnot."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Damn you, Potter."


	22. Chapter 22

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 22

James was still trying to talk Remus into getting together with Gen once the girls got back. And Remus was still against it. "Why don't you like Gen?" James hissed one day as they sat in the back of the Charms classroom.

"It's not that I don't like her..." Remus muttered, glancing from James to Flitwick, who was walking passed.

"Well, what is it, man?"

"It's just, she can do better."

"Pssh, yeah, she could do better." James muttered. "But does she want to do better?"

"Or does she just want kinky werewolf sex?"

"I reckon she considers that a plus." James remarked casually. "But that's not what we're talking about, now is it? Why don't you just give her a chance?"

"Because, James, she'll wind up hurt and you and Sirius will kill me. That's why."

"Hey, I won't kill you." James muttered. "Though Sirius might."

"And, besides, I thought you wanted her with Sirius?" Remus asked, stowing his books and things back in his bag as the bell rang and the class headed off to lunch.

"I do." James answered, grabbing his own bag and waiting for Remus. "But she loves you, hates his guts, so..."

"Gee, thanks." Remus muttered sarcastically. "And speaking of Sirius, he's not exactly on speaking terms right now, now is he?"

"No, but he's just a prat. He can have any girl he wants."

"Ah, actually, he can't." Remus said with a slight smirk.

"You know, that's a good point." James snickered. "The one girl he wants, he can't have. And she wants you."

"Sounds like a soap opera or something." Remus said, dropping his beg on the floor and taking the empty seat next to Peter. "Isn't the match against Ravenclaw this weekend?" he added casually, not noticing, or ignoring, the death glare Sirius shot his way.

"Yes." James groaned. "And we're doomed to failure."

"You'll get over it." Sirius muttered sourly.

"No, I won't!" James exclaimed, startling a couple of second years. "I'm all ready traumatized! And I think I'm getting a rash."

"Eeww, thanks for sharing, James."

"No problem." James smirked. "Sirius, are you absolutely sure you don't want to play Chaser?"

"Positive." Sirius muttered. "I bloody hate Quidditch."

"No, you don't, Mister Grumpy Pants." James laughed. "You're just... grumpy. Yeah, that's it."

"How could Gen like Remus?" Sirius burst, glaring at Remus, who merely shrugged. "I mean -- "

"I know, I'm a freak." Remus muttered.

"Thank you, Moony. Though that wasn't what I was going for."

"You're not a freak!" James argued. "You've just a furry little problem."

The four Marauders looked at each other, then burst into laughter, frightening the same second years James had startled a few moments before. "I really wish you'd stop calling it that." Remus grinned. "I mean, people are starting to talk."

"What are they saying?" James asked innocently.

"That I have a badly behaved rabbit."

"Well, it's better than being a werewolf." James said in a whisper. "You really want to freak people out? Tell them you feed first years to it."


	23. Chapter 23

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 23

The girls were happy to be heading back home for Christmas. Gen so much that she was even glad to see her parents waiting for her at the train station. "Wow, it's amazing, Mum got out the house." she muttered to herself, dragging her trunk behind her.

Of course, she figured she'd be spending a lot more time at Marci's, then, she remembered she was pissed at Marci still, so that idea was gone.

Once home, she settled comfortably in her bedroom and decided to write a long, much-needed letter to James, hoping he, too, was home.

And, a couple hours later, she got a reply.

_Gen,_

_You're home? You're actually, factually home? Get your arse over here, now! The other boys are here too. Round up the girls if you can._

_James_

"All righty, James." Gen muttered to herself, grabbing her jacket, scarf and gloves. "Though, I can't promise I can round up the other girls."

A couple blocks away, she ran into Celeste and Lily arguing over whether or not they were going to risk Christmas shopping as they surveyed the crowds of people rushing in and out several nearby stores.

"No, you guys are going to come with me." Gen smiled, her cheeks already pink from the cold. "We're going to Potter's." she added in answer to their unasked question.

"But I don't want to go to Potter's!" Lily gaped. "Are you mad?"

"Well, I'm going." Celeste smiled. "Even though I am still mad at them. It'll be good to see them again."

The two left Lily gaping after them. Gen silently counted down from five and as she reached one...

"WAIT UP!" Lily shouted, chasing after them.

"Knew you couldn't resist." Gen smirked.

"Are we going to take Marci, too?"

"Nope." Gen smiled. "Let's just leave her to pine over Macon."

Lily sighed and asked, "Will you ever let that go?"

"Nope." Gen muttered as the three headed up the walk leading to James's house. Several Kneazles were curled up on the porch and Celeste shooed them away with her foot. "Well, look what we have here." James smirked upon opening the door.

"A git?" Lily suggested.

"Very funny, Evans." James grinned.

"Aw, we missed you, James." Celeste giggled as she and Gen fought over who got to hug him first and resolved by hugging him at the same time. Lily reluctantly joined them.

"OI! Who says you get all the women, Potter?"

"I do." James grinned, answering Sirius's question as he glared at them. "And Gen." She nodded in agreement.

"Where's my hugs?" Sirius pouted.

"You don't get one." Gen giggled. "Did James tell you about Marci? I was hoping you'd set her straight for me."

"Hmm, I don't know..." Sirius began.

"Sirius, she's dating that gay little git!"

"She's WHAT!" he asked, glaring at nothing in particular. "Why?"

Gen shrugged as the other girls shot death glares in her direction, figuring this was the only reason she wanted to drop by. Remus and Peter made their appearance from the kitchen, with Remus avoiding Gen's gaze. She smiled, figured that the holidays were going to fall in her favor.


	24. Chapter 24

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 24

Gen, Lily, and Celeste spent as much of the holidays as they could at James's house. On Christmas Eve, Gen was snuggled on one end of the couch, freezing, with Sirius next to her and Remus at the end other end. James kept catching Remus's eye and glancing at Gen with, as Remus said later, "that ruddy look" on his face.

"Hey, Padfoot, want to give me a hand with the hot chocolate?" James asked sweetly, grabbing Sirius's hand and dragging him into the kitchen before he could say anything.

Which left Remus and Gen alone as Peter quickly followed them in the kitchen and Celeste and Lily had left a little earlier to spend some time with their families.

"Why did you do that, Potter?" Sirius hissed.

"Because!" James hissed back, gesturing wildly. "Moony needs love, too! Even though I'd prefer Gen with you, we all know that's not going to happen."

Sirius scoffed and muttered, "Yeah, well, I'm going to Marci's. Coming, Peter?"

"Why?"

"To set her straight, of course!" Sirius answered, grabbing his jacket. "I'll be back soon."

James frowned at this but was sort of glad that Peter had decided to stay. He and Peter were as quiet as they could be in the kitchen, trying to listen to what Gen and Remus were talking about. But it did not seem as though they were discussing anything.

And they weren't. Remus was shooting nervous glances in her direction as she stared ahead, deep in thought, her chin resting on her hand.

"Gen?" Remus finally began softly. "Hey, Gen?"

"Hmm?" she asked, glancing at him with a tiny smile.

"Is that true? What you told James?"

"So, he told you?" she asked, her smile faltering.

"Yesh, he did. I'm really sorry about that." Remus muttered.

"Yeah, it's true." she said, picking at a spot on her sweater. "I mean, come on, who wouldn't... nevermind, don't answer that." she said, blushing. "So," she asked, glancing at him again, "how awkward is this?"

"Very." he laughed.

She sighed and said, "I'm going to go see what's taking them so long." Getting to her feet, she absently smoothed down her sweater and headed into the kitchen. "Where's Sirius?" she asked.

"He's gone to your cousin's house." James answered. "And I was TRYING to give you a chance to talk to Remus."

"Remus doesn't want to talk to me." she sighed, joining them at the table, watching their game of Wizard's Chess.

"Aw, Gen, he's just being... awkward."

Gen smiled sadly and glanced at the nearby clock. "I need to get home. My parents'll freak if I'm late again."


	25. Chapter 25

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 25

The girls had bid the boys a sad good-bye the week before and now found themselves back at school, bored, and hoping the school year would rush by faster.

All except Marci, that is.

On their first night back, she rounded on Gen. "Gwendolyn," she began sweetly, "Sirius popped by my house over Christmas break. And he and I had this long row about Macon and how I've been supposedly abandoning you guys for him. You didn't have any say in that, now did you?"

"No, I did not tell him to go over there. But I did tell him everything that's been going on." Gen shrugged, rummaging through her trunk from a quill.

"Well, it seemed to me like you did tell him to go over there."

"I didn't. Look, I don't give a damn about your lame-ass boyfriend, OK? Just get off my back, I've had a rough holiday."

Marci frowned at her and said, "No, I'm not letting it go. I'm finally happy, I've finally got a boyfriend, but you go and ruin everything."

Gen, who was, indeed, not in the mood, drew her wand and said, "Really? You want me to solve this little problem?"

"Gen..." Lily hissed, grabbing her wand arm and holding her back. "Don't. She's family."

"None of mine, if she's going to backup that boy before siding with me." Gen growled.

Celeste looked between the three girls, Gen and Lily struggling on Gen's bed, Lily trying to take her wand away from her. Marci was glowering near the door, her hand on the knob. "Celeste?" Marci asked.

"I'm not taking sides." Celeste snapped, answering her unasked question. "You both make good points. And, yeah, I was ready to side with Gen weeks ago, but, no, I'm not getting either of you mad at me. And I'd suggest you do the same, Lily."

Lily looked from Gen to Celeste, letting go of Gen's arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sticking with Gen."

"Your choice." Celeste shrugged. "But, don't come to me when you're in way over your head."

"I won't." Lily answered, ignoring the death glare Marci was shooting in her direction.

Marci huffed and headed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Celeste sighed and, not wanting to hear whatever it was Gen and Lily were going to talk about, headed out the door, too, but headed to the library.

"You OK?" Lily asked, glancing at Gen as she slung several things out of her trunk, still not finding a quill.

"I've been better." Gen snapped. Then, she glanced up, sighed, and said, "Sorry, Lils."

"It's fine." Lily muttered, flopping down on her bed. "Though, I thought you enjoyed your holiday?"

"It was... more bearable than my others." Gen said with a tiny grin. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Lily nodded, figuring it best to leave Gen be at the moment.


	26. Chapter 26

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 26

"I don't care if they are my friends. And Gen IS family." Marci scoffed as Celeste tried to plead with her one morning during breakfast. "They're just jealous. That's all."

Celeste frowned at her and said, "Well, even so, you don't have to be so harsh. Besides, Gen's watching out for YOUR best interests, even though you can't tell."

Marci scoffed again and rolled hery eyes for good measure, grabbing her backpack and heading towards their first class as Gen and Lily headed towards Celeste. "Still hates us?" Gen asked casually, as though she were asking how the weather was instead.

"Oh, yeah." Celeste sighed. "Really, I'm beginning to think that she's under the Imperius Curse or something."

"I wouldn't put it past the little queer." Gen frowned. "Did we have homework last night?"

Lily and Celeste glanced at each other and grinned. 'Yes, Captain Forgetful, we had homework last night. And it's due in about..." Celeste broke off to glance at her watch, "seven minutes."

Gen swore and said, "Aw, well. We all knew I was doomed to failure. History of Magic has no purpose in real life."

"That's true." Celeste giggled.

The three of them headed towards the History of Magic classroom, still giggling. That is, until they ran into Marci and Macon in the supposedly abandoned hallway. Gen pointedly ignored the couple; Lily shook her head in shame as Celeste growled and pulled the two apart.

"Let's get out of here." Lily whispered as she and Gen grabbed Celeste by the arms and dragged her down the hall.

"Let me go!" Celeste shouted, glaring at Macon. "I'm just going to kill him! That's all!"

"No, someone was coming. And knowing your luck, it was Morgan." Gen hissed.

"I don't care!"

The three of them slinked down to the classroom and settled in their usual seats as though nothing had happened. But halfway through their lesson, the Headmaster stuck his head in the room and asked to speak with Macon privately.

Gen smirked at him as he passed, looking confused. She was a bit pissed he had not noticed her smirk, but let him slide that time.

"I hope it's nothing to serious." Marci whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 27

Note: Yes, another example of how mean I am. Instead of the girls, I'm jumping to the boys.

"You are so oblivious, Lupin." James spat one evening as the four boys lounged around their dorm. When Remus didn't answer, James grabbed Sirius's pillow and threw it at him.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"See?" James asked Peter and Sirius, who smirked.

"He's proving a point." Sirius said. "Actually, he just proved it."

"And that point would be...?"

"That you're oblivious."

"I'm oblivious?" Remus scoffed. "How am I oblivious?"

James looked from Sirius to Peter, then, striking a thoughtful pose, said, "Hmm, let's think: Christmas break, Gen, uh, do I really need to say anything else?"

Remus frowned at the three of them and muttered, "God, gang up on me, why don't you?"

"We will." Sirius laughed.

"I thought you wanted Gen for yourself?" Remus asked, tossing his pillow back to him. "Why are you suddenly siding with those two?"

Sirius shrugged and muttered, "I don't know."

"Look, you guys, I appreciate this, but..." Remus trailed off, wondering what exactly he was going to say. The other three waited patiently, but it seemed Remus was not going to finish his sentence.

"Moony, come off it, there's nothing wrong with it." James sighed, getting to his feet and grabbing the Marauder's Map from his trunk. "I'm heading to the kitchens, I'm starving. Coming, er, anyone?"

"Count me in." Sirius muttered, getting to his feet, following quickly by Peter.

"Want anything, Moony?" James asked.

"No, thanks for offering."

After they left, he settled back on his bed, enjoying the peace and quiet. The thought of what they were discussing, though, was nagging. Sure, he enjoyed Gen's friendship, and, as James said, she was rather pretty, but he just could not risk it.

Apparently, James did not see that as a reasonable answer. So that's why Remus wasn't going to tell him that again, and risk the whole "You love her, she loves you, so screw the werewolf crud" talk, again.

By the time the other three got back, he was beginning to wish he had asked them to bring him something. But now he had to deal with Sirius teasing him with chocolate. "Mmm, I think I'm having a delici-gasm."

"Gross!" Remus shouted, throwing his pillow at Sirius, smacking him in the face with it and sending his snack flying, splattering on the wall.

"That was great!" James said, howling with laughter and trying not to choke.

"That was mean!" Sirius whined.

"You started it!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"What, was I supposed to share or something?"

Remus thought for a moment, then answered, "Yes."

"Well, do you plan on sharing Gen?" Sirius demanded.

"I – what?" Remus stared at Sirius, looking as though he were torn between hitting him and laughing at him.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Who says I'm going to be with her, anyway?"

"Me." James smirked. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"I don't like the sound of that." Remus groaned.


	28. Chapter 28

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 28

Gen, Celeste, and Lily were outside the castle, enjoying their break, when they spied Macon and Marci, Macon looking downcast and Marci frowning, patting him on the shoulder and murmuring in a reassuring way. "Oh." Gen murmured in a soft voice. "Oh, well. Whatever it is, he'll get over it."

"Harsh, Gen." Celeste muttered. "We don't even know what it is."

"Hmm. Like I care." Gen muttered, folding her arms over her chest. "He's such a git. He deserves anything that happens to him and much, much more."

Celeste and Lily sighed, exchanging looks behind Gen's back. "Gen, can't you just give it a break?"

"Hmm... no!"

Lily groaned, but managed a weak smile. "Gen, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" Gen asked sweetly.

"Over the holidays... you spent a lot of time at Potter's. Why?"

Gen scoffed and said, "Lily, you know how my parents are."

"But you could've gone to my house. Or Celeste's."

Gen chuckled weakly and asked, "Oh, you think I went for... oh, I don't know, to just be around -- "

" -- Remus Lupin." Celeste finished confidently.

"What?" Lily demanded, looking from Gen to Celeste. "Whoa, hang on. Why don't I know about this?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Celeste," Gen scoffed, "wasn't supposed to know about it, either."

"I overheard you telling Potter." Celeste smiled.

"You would tell POTTER before you would tell US?" Lily asked. "That's... that's... that's mutiny!"

Before Gen could answer anything, Marci made her way over to them, glowering at them. "How – how dare you three just abandon me and Macon? At the beginning of the year, we all got along. And now... well, he kind of needs us. See, he just lost his mum..." she trailed off, looking at the three of them with a pleading gaze.

Gen made a small noise of disapproval. "Really, now?" she asked, keeping her tone casual. When her cousin nodded, she sighed, looked at the other two and muttered, "I guess... we'd better go over there."

Celeste smiled at her, leading her to think that doing the right thing was, indeed, very terrible after all.

Macon, however, did not want to see the other three girls. "I'd kind of rather be by myself." he muttered, avoiding their gaze. "Even you, Marci."

The four trudged back to the castle, with Gen giving Lily a dirty look. "You judge me." she whispered. "But you were the one who was eying Potter's bum that first day we went over there."


	29. Chapter 29

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 29

Note: I am so friggin' pissed right now. But, I'll try not to take it out on anyone. "Try" being the key word there.

"You and James Potter are not the best at keeping secrets, now are you?" Gen whispered as she and Celeste sat in the library one evening, supposedly doing homework, but instead, doodling in the margins of their books and whispering to each other.

"I can try." Celeste smiled. "But I don't know about Potter." she added with a giggle.

"Please," Gen muttered, rolling her eyes. "That's the only way he could get Remus to come with them when they came here." She managed a small sigh before slamming her book shut and stuffing it in her bag. "Oh, I really don't feel like listening to Marci simper." she muttered to Celeste as Celeste, too, stuffed her books back in her back.

"Let's take the long way back, then." Celeste suggested. "I don't think I can take much more of it, either."

The two girls took the long way back to their room, giggling and chattering animatedly along the way. "Uh, Macon... is such... a git!" Gen burst out as Celeste paused for breath.

"I know! But think of it this way: a few more months and we won't have to see him ever again!"

"God, I hope so. I couldn't stand to have him in my family. I'd have to disown myself."

"You would." Celeste grinned, rolling her eyes. "And speak of the arsehole himself..."

Macon waved sheepishly as they passed him tying his shoe, his books on the floor around his feet. "Hi," he muttered.

"Git." Gen spat.

"Why all the hostility?" Macon asked, getting to his feet and picking up his books.

"Well, she's just telling the truth." Celeste answered sweetly as she knocked the books out of his hand. "Git."

"Rude!" he gaped, bending to pick up his books. "What have I done to you two?"

"Besides being a git, you ruined my last year of school." Gen answered. "And you took my cousin from me. What the hell does she see in you?"

"Uh, firstly, I didn't take her away from you. She decided to be my girlfriend on her own free will. And secondly, what does it matter to you as long as she's happy?"

"Well, it matters a lot, seeing as how boys like you aren't really her type." Gen said smugly. "She usually goes for the rule-breaking, risk-taking stud. Not a gay little creep like you."

"I – am not – gay!" Macon growled, pulling his wand out and glaring at Gen. "Shouldn't my relationship with Marci have proved it to you?"

"No," Gen smirked, snatching his wand from him. "You wouldn't hex me. You don't have the guts." she added, tossing it down the hall and continuing on to their dorm as though nothing had happened.

"Wow." Celeste giggled, catching up with her. "So smug, aren't you? You were enjoying that."

"Yes, I was." Gen giggled. "I was kind of hoping he'd start to cry." she cackled.

"Terrible." Celeste smirked. "But that's why we love you."

"Aw, I love me, too." Gen sighed happily.


	30. Chapter 30

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 30

Note: I need a couple of ideas for two new fics I'm going to start working on. Besides Gen's birthday fic. I need a way to begin a Gen/Remus and a mission for Gen and Snape, stat! Please?

"How was practice?" Remus asked casually as James sank down in the chair next to him, pale and soaked by the torrential rain that beat the windows. "Or do I have to ask?"

"Why bother?" James groaned. "We're doomed, Moony."

"Why are we doomed?" Mae asked curiously as she past their table, her arms ladened with books. She managed a weak smile, trying not to blush as the two Marauders turned their attention to her.

"Quidditch." Remus sighed. "I swear, it's all he thinks about."

"Well, that and Lily." James corrected.

"Yes, how could I have forgotten Lily occupies most of your thoughts, no matter how far away?" Remus muttered to himself with a small frown.

"Quidditch and girls." Mae sighed sadly. "That's all teenage boys think about, isn't it?"

"Well, not really." Remus began, starting to correct her.

But James clamped his hand over Remus's mouth and said, "Yeah, all we think about." he said with a grin. "Quidditch and girls, girls and Quidditch. It's a complex thing."

Giggling, Mae said, "Doesn't sound complex to me." She shifted her weight and added, "I've got to study, I'm a borderline failure as it is.

After she walked off, James turned to Remus, still grinning. "She has a thing for you, Moony, or so it would seem."

Remus sighed heavy, but said nothing as he scratched out a few lines in his Potions essay.

"Moony! Stop being so... uh, stubborn, I believe, fits this." James sighed, shaking his hair and sending drops of water on Remus's essay. "And, yes, I did do that on purpose."

"It's Sirius's job to do that." Remus snapped, waving his wand to dry his essay.

"Moony, come on: you've got two very pretty girls interested in you. And don't tell me you don't like raven-haired girls or redheads. I've heard you talking in your sleep."

"Gen's hair is not raven." Remus said, grabbing his books and stuffing them in his bag. "It's more like a moonless night."

James stared at the spot Remus had been standing a few moments before, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Potter?" Sirius demanded, tossing his bag on the table with a sour look on his face.

"Moony." James answered. "I swear, I didn't think that boy had it in him."

"What did he do?" Sirius asked, snatching random books and crumpled bits of parchment from his bag as he searched for a quill.

"Just put me in my place, that's all." James grinned. "I called Gen's hair 'raven' and he corrected me." he added at the bewildered look on Sirius's face.

Sirius tried to sound casual as he said, "Well, it isn't really raven black."

"But the way he said it!" James exclaimed. Then he shook his head, muttering, "Nevermind. You absolutely positive you don't want to play Chaser next weekend?"

"Positive." Sirius answered. "Besides, I have a detention next weekend... and the next weekend... and the next weekend... and the next weekend..."

"For what?"

"I told a couple of Muggleborn first years that Filch was actually a vampire and they tried to stake him. Ah, McGonagall nearly had a fit. _'Black, when are you going to realize Muggleborns and Muggles have different ideas on magic! They could have seriously injured Filch, if not killed him!' _Personally, I think we'd be better off without him."

"I'd have to agree." James grinned. His grin became a frown as he pulled out his own Potions book. "Better get this done, got nothing else to do."

"That's for sure. It's a bit lonely without the girls. I mean, we got them," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the German girls, "but, well, it's not the same."

"No," James sighed. "It's not. I want our girls back. What say tomorrow we petition to Dumbledore?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius beamed.


	31. Chapter 31

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 31

Sirius, with the other three boys behind him, headed to Dumbledore's office. It was rather late at night, but, thanks to the map, no one saw them. Except Dumbledore, of course, when Sirius barged into his office and said, "We want our girls back."

"Oh, that's nice, Sirius." Peter muttered off-handedly. "Just barge in the man's office and start demanding things."

"All I've demanded, Peter, is the girls back."

With a confused expression, Dumbledore looked from Sirius and Peter, as they stood, bickering, in front of his desk, to Remus and James, who were lurking near the door, waiting for their chance to join in.

Dumbledore managed a weak smile before he said, "The school year's almost over. I'm sure you can hold off until the summer."

"No, I can't!" Sirius said, sounding as though he was on the verge of tears. "I need OUR girls, not those bloody German girls!" At the look on Dumbledore's face, Sirius immediately stopped whining and added, "Please?"

"As much as I appreciate your, ah, determination, there's too much to be done. The Headmaster and all eight girls would have to agree. We would have to arrange for transportation. Have the Ministry's approval and that sort of thing."

"Gen'll want to come home, that's for sure." Remus muttered, more to the boys than to Dumbledore. "From the way they acted over the holidays, I'm sure Celeste and Lily would be ready to come home as well. Marci might be another story."

"Yeah, that German prude..." Sirius trailed off, catching the warning glare James shot in his direction. Dumbledore did not seem to notice. Or he was choosing not to pay that comment any mind.

"There you are." he said. "If one of them doesn't want to come home, none of them can. It's not fair to the German girls."

"It's not fair to the other three, either!" James said, not bothering to watch his tone. "What if one of the German girls stay here and the other three go back?"

"What if they want to stay?" Dumbledore countered.

It seemed he had beaten the Marauders. And he was starting to think so when Remus spoke up.

"Professor, admit it, you didn't really want the girls here, now did you? Wouldn't you have much rather kept the Hogwarts girls here this year instead of sending them over to Germany?"

Slowly, Dumbledore nodded. "I would have much rather had the girls here, of course. But if they wanted to go, well, all of them but Gwendolyn, I couldn't stop them."

"Then of course you want them home?"

"I wouldn't mind it. I've been bothered by the German girls getting detention more times this year than the Hogwarts girls combined."

"Then let them come back and send the German girls packing. Admit it, they've gotten in trouble." Remus persuaded.

"Nice one, Moony." James mouthed.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry." Dumbledore said with a tiny sigh. "That would just be sending them away. Unless Gwendolyn and the other girls got in trouble, they would still be over there."

Silently, the four boys trooped from the office. "We could risk another trek over there ourselves." James said with a weak chuckle.

"No, the girls wouldn't like that. Even though..." Sirius trailed off, his grey eyes glittering with excitement. "That would cause enough trouble to send them back here."

"Padfoot," Remus groaned. "Come off it, it would only get us kicked out of here."

"That's true." Sirius sighed. "Dammit, let's think, now. What can we do to get them in trouble?"

"I'll have to sleep on it." Remus yawned. "'Night, guys."


	32. Chapter 32

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 32

"I – want – to – go – home!" Gen said, ending with a wail as she flopped down on Lily's bed, sending Lily crashing to the floor. She did not give Lily the chance to argue with her as she added, "And you do, too. I KNOW you miss James."

"Not as much as you miss Remus." Lily shot back with a grin.

"Shut up!" Gen laughed, blushing a light pink. "If only we could get my cousin away from that... that... THING... we could demand to be sent home."

"Let's run away." Celeste half-joked, shutting the door behind her. "I couldn't stand the sickening scene between Macon and Marci. I nearly lost my dinner." She rolled her eyes and sighed, settling down on her own bed and pulling out a copy of _Witch Weekly._

"Anything good?" Lily asked, getting up from the floor, dusting her robes off and shoving Gen off her bed.

"Nope." Celeste said, dropping the magazine on the floor with a small frown. "There never really is, now is there?"

"Nope." Gen sighed softly. Before any of them could say anything else, the door opened once more and in stepped Marci.

"Hi." she said timidly, looking around at the other three, noting Gen's glare from the floor and the look Celeste and Lily exchanged. "What?" she asked, her eyebrows meeting in confusion.

"Nothing." Celeste muttered. "You and Macon done sucking face?"

"Yeah." Marci sighed softly, sinking on her bed with Gen immediately pouncing on her own bed, which was as far away from Marci's as the room would allow, and engrossed herself in the nearest book she could grab.

Marci glanced from Gen with a small frown, to Lily and Celeste and asked, "What were you guys talking about that you suddenly quit talking about when I entered the room?"

"Running away." Celeste giggled.

"Why would we want to run away? I mean, I, for one, am happy here. Besides, there's only, what, two months left, at that?"

"Because we want to go home. Well, Gwendolyn does, at least." Celeste muttered, glancing at Gen, then quickly looking back at Marci. "You can't honestly say you like it here better than Hogwarts?"

"Well..." Marci began. "I love it at Hogwarts, but I love it here, too. You guys, this was an awesome experience, and, hey, someone actually likes me."

Gen let out a noise is mixed disgust and disagreement. Marci glared at her but said nothing.

"But we're not too happy here."

"Well, get over it!" Marci snapped, heading out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Wow, Gwendolyn, obvious she's your cousin, isn't it?"

"Shut up." Gen groaned. "I'm going to bed."

"It's only seven." Lily argued.

"So? I'm going to bed." Gen repeated. "Wake me up if you get any more brilliant ideas to get home."


	33. Chapter 33

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 33

NOTE: As soon as I finish this, I've got a Lily/James in the works from the graduation to their wedding but, I probably WON'T do it, seeing as how everyone has abandoned me, thanks a whole helluva lot.

It seemed no one was paying any attention to Professor McGonagall that morning. James had his chin cupped in his hand, staring out the window, a bored expression on his face. Sirius had his head resting on his arms, staring at the wall, though not really seeing it. Peter was frowning slightly, staring at the ceiling, watching a few flies fly around, obviously bored. Even Remus was doodling absently on his parchment. One quick glance around the classroom and it seemed the other students in that class didn't really give a damn what McGonagall was talking about, either.

"What is it with you lot? I mean, really, exams are coming up but you should be trying to pay attention!" McGonagall spluttered, watching the furry array of animals that were supposed to be Transfigured into plush toys, then turned back, scrambled around the room frantically, as though they knew what was in store for them.

"You say something, Professor?" Sirius asked, his voice slightly muffled against his arms.

With a tiny growl of frustration, McGonagall headed out of the room, slamming the door with such force, several little chipmunks that had been scrambling against it went flying across the room. The slamming of the door still did not snap anyone to attention.

McGonagall quickly returned with Dumbledore at her heels. "Do something!" she told him, gesturing around the classroom at the lazy, bored, sullen students. A large white rabbit managed to escape down the hall, hopping for all it was worth.

None of the students seemed to pay Dumbledore any mind. "It would seem they're suffering from Spring Fever, but only animals endure that." he said with a small chuckle. "I'm sure if you let them skip this lesson -- "

McGonagall stared at him as though he were mad. "Skip this lesson? It comes up on the N.E.W.T.S!"

" -- then they may become your normal chipper crowd of seventh years again." Dumbledore finished as though she had not interrupted him. "They don't seem to be too fussed about this lesson anyway." he added as she continued to stare at him.

"Fine." she sighed, defeated. "All right, you lot, get out of here. If you're not going to pay any attention, just go on. And fail your N.E.W.T.S. while you're at it!"

Silently, the class gathered their things and headed out the door, wondering exactly what had gotten into Professor McGonagall. She would have never let them out any other time, especially not an important lesson such as that.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade?" Sirius half-suggested as the four Marauders trudged out onto the grounds and under their beech tree.

"No." Remus sighed. "I'm tired of skipping lessons and going to Hogsmeade."

"Me too." James yawned, stretching out on the grass and staring up at the branches on the tree, blinking the sun out of his eyes.

"Figured as much." Sirius muttered. "Wonder why McGonagall let us out?"

"Probably because no one was paying any attention to her." Remus pointed out.

"Not even you?" Peter asked skeptically.

"Not even me." Remus answered, a note of smugness in his voice. "I can drown out teachers if I want to."

"Wow." Peter breathed, suddenly in awe of Remus.

Remus ignored him and turned to James and Sirius. James, who had dragged his Snitch out was catching it in a bored manner, not making any spectacular saves as he had done in their fifth year. Sirius was laying on his stomach, staring at the lake with a frown on his face. James let out a noise of disgust and Peter turned in time for the Snitch to fly right in his face. "Attack of the Snitch!" he yelped, ducking as the Snitch flew towards Remus, who caught it and handed it back to James.

"Thanks, Moony." James muttered, sticking the Snitch safely back in his pocket. "Sirius?" he asked suddenly. Sirius jumped slightly and stared at him. "What are you thinking about?" James demanded, frowning at him.

"Thinking of ways we could get the girls back here. And so far, I don't think any of them would work. Unless we can somehow talk to them and tell them to get into some serious trouble."

James continued to frown, then he grinned. "Sirius, you have had the brilliantest idea ever! Come on!" he grabbed Sirius by the scruff of his robes and half-dragged him back to the castle with Remus yelling, "Most brilliant!" as he and Peter raced to catch up.


	34. Chapter 34

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 34

NOTE: All right, you've talked me into it. And I'll give you a little something to look forward to: Gen trying to teach James to ballroom dance before the wedding. And, yes, I love leaving cliffhangers. My second one in two days.

The four girls were quietly in their dorm, Marci was attempting to finish her homework on her bed, trying to ignore the glares Gen was shooting in her direction. Celeste was brushing Lily's hair, both of them bored. And Gen was thumbing through a Quidditch magazine and sending death glares at her cousin.

The four jumped at a faint popping sound and jumped even higher when they heard a very familiar someone say, "Hi, girls!"

"Sirius!" Gen gaped, hopping off her bed and sinking on her knees, staring into the fireplace with a very disbelieving look on her face.

"You gits!" Marci squealed, tossing her book, parchment, and quill aside and sitting down next to Gen, grinning.

"That we are. Hell, I'm actually surprised we didn't think of this before." he smirked, staring around at the four girls as Lily and Celeste quickly joined Gen and Marci. "Hey!" he shouted, his head disappearing from the fireplace. They heard a faint scuffle and James's head now grinned at them.

"Miss me?" he asked, grinning broadly.

"Only a whole lot!" Gen sighed. "But what do you want? And why won't you guys just all come here?"

"We might get caught." James stated. "And we tried. The fireplaces only let us talk like this. Bloody shame, but at least we can get our message across without your owls being harassed. We need you all to cause a hell of a lot of trouble. So they'll ship you back here and those German girls back there."

The four girls exchanged glances with one another. From what he gathered from Lily, Celeste, and Gen's looks, he was fairly certain they were up to any amount of trouble they could cause, and get into. Marci, however, looked against it.

"James," she began softly. "I like it here. I don't want to get kicked out. And it's only a few more months, well, not even two now, and -- "

"But look at the other girls." Sirius said, snatching James out of the fireplace and popping his head back in. "They're unhappy there. Do you really want them to suffer for two more months' time?"

Marci looked at the other three. "Sirius, I'm actually happy here. Can't you give it a rest?"

Sirius glared at her and said, "When you're sucking face with a pansy arse little bugger, no, I won't!"

"Gen!" Marci shouted, rounding on her cousin as Lily giggled to her right. "Macon is not -- "

"Hey, hey, no fighting." James shouted, dragging Sirius out of the fireplace once more, and, from the sound of the muffled crash, sent him flying across the room. "Now are you up to it or not?"

"I'm all for it." Gen said at once. Lily and Celeste quickly backed her up.

"I'm not." Marci said wearily.

"Well, that's just tough, then. If we get sent home, you're going to go too." Lily said sternly. Turning back to James, she asked, "Now, Potter, what do we have to do to get back to Hogwarts?"

"Well..." James began with a mischievous grin.


	35. Chapter 35

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 35

The four girls found themselves in Lamar's office, hanging their heads in shame, but Gen, Lily, and Celeste were exchanging grins with each other when they were sure Morgan and Lamar were not looking at them.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Lamar demanded, very red-faced, his hair falling into his eyes everytime he shook his head, which was about every two seconds. "You were all so good the first of the year but now! Smashing an irreplaceable vase -- "

Lily grinned broadly. "Sorry." she said, feigning hurt.

" -- Setting fire to a one-of-a-kind portrait of the founder of this school!"

"Mine." Gen giggled. "Oh, ah, so sorry, sir. I'm out of control."

Morgan took over now. "Breaking into the school broom shed and smashing each broom, I know that was you, Moore. Setting free the cage of pigeons the thirds years were going to use in Transfiguration. Practicing your landscaping on rare plants and cutting them just so they form rude words!"

"We're really, really sorry." Lily sighed dramatically. "We won't do it again, we promise."

"Yeah, not this week, anyway." Celeste added.

"Why did you do it?" Morgan demanded as Lamar stood behind his desk, spluttering in anger. "What on earth got into your heads?"

"Well, we were bored, see, and, well, all this stuff? Random spur-of-the-moment things." Gen said with a tiny smile.

Only Marci looked truly upset. "I didn't do anything." she whispered. "Why am I being punished for their misdeeds?"

Either Morgan did not hear her, or did not care. "All of you, go pack your things. You're heading off to Hogwarts, TONIGHT! And don't expect to get away with it. We're sending owls to Dumbledore AND your parents."

Silently, the four girls trudged out of the office. When they got out of earshot, three of them let out shouts of happiness. Marci, sniffling, brushed passed them and raced off to their dorm.

"Oh, she'll get over it." Gen muttered. "She always does."

"My parents, though, won't." Lily sighed. "That's the only downside."

With a giggle, Celeste threw her arm over Lily's shoulder and said, "Blame Gen. Your parents have been saying for years what a bad influence she is."

"When in doubt, blame me." Gen laughed. With a mock sob, she continued, "I don't mean to be so horrible. It's just the way my parents raised me. Or lack thereof."

The three of them burst into hysterical giggles. "Where you trying to be serious?" Lily asked between giggles.

"Well, I was TRYING, but, yeah, serious is not for me." Gen smiled. "I think I had better leave seriousness for someone well-suited."

"Who, Sirius?" Celeste asked, raising an eyebrow and trying not to grin.

"Yeah." Gen laughed. "Well, him or Remus. You know how serious Remus is."

"And that's what you like about him, isn't it?" Lily smirked.

Gen rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Or the thought of kinky werewolf sex." Celeste added, cackling.

"Yeah, that might be it." Lily said, looking slightly disgusted and slightly interested at the same time. "Knowing Gen, I would say that would be it."

"Oh, you guys." Gen sighed. "Come on, let's go pack before someone randomly throws our stuff in the wrong trunks."


	36. Chapter 36

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 36

"So, ladies, shall we go directly to Hogwarts, or stop for a celebratory butterbeer first?" Celeste asked with a smile as the four of them dragged their trunks off the train and onto the station.

"Well," Gen said, panting slightly as she sat down on her trunk to rest for a minute, "I suppose the boys can wait for a few more minutes."

"I suppose they can." Lily giggled. "But let's skip the butterbeer and go straight to Honeyduke's."

"Mmm, Honeyduke's." Gen sighed wistfully. "How did I ever live without it?"

"How did you ever live without Remus?" Celeste smirked.

"Shut up!" Gen pouted. "You weren't even supposed to overhear me telling James that."

"Well, I did." Celeste said, continuing to smirk.

"All right, you two, that's more than enough of that." Lily smiled. "What about you, Marci? Where do you think we should go?"

"Back to Germany." Marci spat, grabbing the handles of her trunk and beginning to drag it towards Hogwarts. "You guys know I hate you now, right?"

"Relax, kid." Gen began, clamping her arm around her cousin's shoulder. "The boy wasn't good enough for you, anyway. My cousin can do so much better than a little faerie boy."

Marci scowled at Gen and shrugged her arm off. "Don't call me that. I know you're older than me, but not by much. And he was not!"

"Denial." Gen sighed. "I know ye so well."

"Were you trying to be serious again?" Celeste asked, raising an eyebrow as she and Lily grabbed their trunks and started to drag them towards Hogsmeade.

"Yeah." Gen giggled. "I'm not very good at it, am I?"

"No." Lily grinned. "And that's why we love you."

"Always have." Celeste added, giggling.

On the way to Hogwarts, the three made a stop at Honeyduke's, which wasn't really a good idea because then they had to drag their trunks and their bags upon bags of sweets back to the school as well.

"You know," Gen began thickly, having shoved a Chocolate Frog in her mouth, "I'm kind of glad it's late. Not that many people around. But you know those four idiots will be awake."

"Gen, you're babbling again."

"I'm sorry."

At the gates, four girls passed them, obviously the girls from Germany as they, too, were dragging their trunks, but they looked angry instead of excited. Gen ignored them; Celeste and Lily attempted sympathetic smiles, which received glares from the German girls.

"Hogwarts, sweet Hogwarts." Celeste smiled, stepping foot on the gorunds.

"Damn, you beat me to it." Gen scowled.

"You can't always get the good lines." Celeste countered.

"Yeah, we're definitely home." Lily smiled. "You two have always fought like this here." she pointed out, getting confused stares from the other two.

"Celeste started it!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did! You stole my line!"

"You didn't claim it!"

Rolling her eyes, Lily left them arguing at the gates. "They'll be going like this for hours." she sighed. But they quickly joined her at the door of the school, panting slightly, having ran with their trunks all the way to the doors of the school. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Celeste and Gen giggled.

"Well, then, let's go!"

They met no one on the way to Gryffindor Tower. No one except Peeves, who was happy to see them back. And he happily pelted them with chalk for three floors. "Bloody poltergeist." Gen growled, shaking bits of chalk from her hair.

They did hit a bit of a snag at the Fat Lady, though. For they forgot to ask James the password.

"Great." Celeste sighed. "We're going to be stuck out here all night."

At that moment, a third year leaving to go to the library opened the portrait hole and the three girls jumbled instead. "Ow, I'm stuck!"

"Well, it's not my fault!"

"Your bum's too big!"

"Mine is not!"

"Not yours, Lily's!"

"HEY!" Lily argued, trying to wedge through. "Who's talking about my bum like that?"

"Well, isn't that a pretty sight?"

"SIRIUS!" the three girls shouted. "What's going on?" Gen added casually, trying not to laugh.

Laughing, Sirius pulled the three of them out of the portrait hole and said, "Well, nothing, actually. This year's been so boring."

"I'm sorry." Gen said, giggling.

"Come on," Sirius muttered, grabbing hers and Lily's hand. "I'm sure the other boys'll glad to see you."


	37. Chapter 37

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Chapter 37

"Well, well, well, Moony, look what Padfoot dragged in." James grinned, pulling the three girls into a foursome rib-breaking hug.

"Eek, James!" the girls squealed, their heads knocking together.

"I'm sorry." James smiled. "I've just missed you ladies so much. Even you, Celeste."

"Oh, gee, James, I love you too." Celeste laughed.

Remus gave the girls a soft, apologetic smile before returning to his homework. "It's nice to see you girls again." he said, scratching out a few lines. "But I really need to finish this."

"Oh, that's nice." Gen smiled.

James grinned at her and said, "So, three of you. Did you leave the other one in Germany?"

"No, they didn't." Marci called as the Fat Lady swung open. "But I wished they did. And I DO have a name, you know."

"No way!" James said, pretending to be astonished. "I didn't know that!" Turning to Sirius, he asked, "Did you know that?"

"No, I surely didn't!" Sirius said indifferently.

"Boys!" Marci sighed, flopping down on her trunk and glaring at them.

"Yeah, that's us." James smiled. "Boys will be boys, you have to have learned that by now."

"Hmph!"

"Oh, ignore her." Celeste groaned. "She'll come around. At least, she'd better come around, if she knows what's good for her."

Sirius looked at her in disbelief and said, "You're EVIL!" It seemed apparent by his tone that that wasn't exactly a bad thing. In fact, it seemed as though he was slightly in awe.

"Germany does that to people." she shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Gen laughed. "You've always had that evil streak. Remember how mean we were to Macon?" she asked, ignoring the scandalized noise her cousin made.

"Oh, yeah." Celeste laughed. "We were terrible little girls." she added, glancing from Gen to Remus and back again, grinning broadly.

Luckily for Gen, no one else saw that. Nor did they notice Gen's angry glare at Celeste.

"I'd say Remus is the one being mean." Lily said, poking the back of Remus's head with a smirk. "Doesn't even say two words to us before returning to his lovely homework. I'd say at the rate he's going, they're going to be married any day now."

"Hey, I did say more than two words!" Remus said, glaring at her, rubbing the back of his head. "You're the one who's poking people!"

"Lupin, I swear, you – are – oblivious!" James hissed.

The four girls, even Marci, began to giggle. "That's for sure." Lily smiled.

"It's what I'm good at." Remus said stiffly, rustling his parchment in an annoyed sort of way.

"That's not something to be proud of." Gen said, trying to keep her tone normal. 'But you're still so bloody cute.' she thought, doing all she could to keep from sighing happily. Especially seeing as how Sirius was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, guys," she continued, feigning a yawn, "we love you, but I know I'm tired."

"Me too." Lily said. Her own yawn was real.

"Shame, really." Celeste smiled. "But I guess we can catch up in the morning."

Silently, the four girls trudged upstairs, changed into their pajamas and snuggled into the very familiar, and very missed, beds, three of the four falling asleep nearly immediately.


	38. Chapter 38

The Actual Student Exchange Program

Note: Last chapter, sorry guys. Will be starting a Lily/James fic soon. To be honest, I hated this, it totally didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Ah, well.

Chapter 38

The last Hogsmeade visit of the year happened to be the girls' first official visit of the year, but their second, in actuality. And the four of them, along with the boys, attempted to squeeze into a booth at The Three Broomsticks. "Too... cramped!" Gen groaned, having been squished between Sirius and James.

"We're just happy to see you." Sirius smiled. She gave him a disgusted look and tried to edge away.

"There are times like these when I wished we stayed in Germany." Gen muttered. Then, catching Remus's eye, she smiled and thought, 'Oh, but that makes up for it.'

Lily was squeezed between James and the wall, and she quickly flashed Gen a sympathetic smile. Marci, Peter, Remus, and Celeste had cramped into the other side with more ease. James didn't help much by glancing from Gen to Remus in way that certainly implied something.

Gen got him back by pointedly doing the same thing, only with Lily and himself. He grinned at her and stopped. "You could have just asked me to stop." he whispered as the eight of them scrambled out of the pub a few minutes later.

"That would have caused even more of a scene." she pointed out with a smile.

After much deliberation, they split up: James, Lily, and Sirius headed towards Zonko's, Celeste, Remus, Marci, and Peter headed to Honeyduke's. Gen, with a faint sigh, muttered something about needing to send a letter and headed into the direction of the post office.

"Why did I come with you two?" Lily asked, more of herself than to the other two as they squeezed in through the crowd at Zonko's.

"Because you love us." James grinned.

Lily blushed and scowled at him, but said nothing in return.

"I'd say she just loves you, mate." Sirius sniggered, and, with a wink, quickly headed away from them.

"Oh, what does he know?" Lily asked, glaring after him.

"A lot." James grinned. "But the way he acts, sometimes you really wouldn't think so."

"That's for sure." Lily said with a tiny smile.

In Honeyduke's, the girls were nibbling as they picked out their sweets. Remus, his hands in his pockets, an amused expression on his face, shook his head.

Peter, meanwhile, said, "Remus, that's really something I'd expect you to do."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Remus smiled.

"Oh, shut up." Marci said, her voice muffled, seeing as how she had crammed a Chocolate Frog in her mouth a moment before. "Both of you can't say you haven't done it before."

"I take it you're not quite as mad at us as you were last night?" Remus asked casually.

"Not as mad, no. But still mad." Marci said with a weak smile as she paid for her sweets. "Wonder why Gen didn't come?" she added as she left the shop with Remus and Peter as Celeste finished paying for her sweets.

Remus shrugged, but Marci immediately figured out why.

"Shall we see if we can find Lily, James, and Sirius, or should we look for Gwennie?" Celeste asked, joining them outside the shop, clinging tightly to her bag of sweets.

"I don't think Lily, James, and Sirius will go further from the joke shop." Remus pointed out, wondering if Gen had been honest when she said she wanted to mail a letter.

"Gen, I don't know." Marci sighed, as though she had read Remus's thoughts. "She might be back at the castle for all I know."

"Why don't we split up?" Celeste suggested. "Marci and I'll go look for Gen and you'll see if you guys can find the other three."

Remus shrugged and he and Peter immediately set off for the joke shop. Once they were out of earshot, Celeste giggled and said, "Did you see how concerned he looked?"

"So cute." Marci sighed.

"What, Remus?" Celeste half-joked.

Laughing, Marci nodded. "But don't tell Gen that, all right?"

"All right. As long as you don't tell her I think he's cute, too."

Laughing, they agreed. And they quickly found Gen in the post office, absently petting a tiny little owl as she sealed a letter and employed a large barn owl to mail her letter.

"Oh, so you weren't lying." Celeste smiled, handing Gen a Chocolate Frog.

"No, what makes you think I would be?" Gen asked coolly, unwrapping the frog and quickly biting its head off.

"Because it's something you would do." Celeste smiled. "And you don't want to be near Remus, do you?"

"Nooo, not after James told him." Gen said sourly.

"Come on, let's get back to the castle before it gets dark and something tries to eat us or something." she said weakly. Then, with a smile, she added, "I owled my parents. Like they'd really want to come to a wizarding graduation ceremony."

Celeste laughed and said, "Oh, that would be something."

"Well, at least we're graduating at Hogwarts." Marci said with a tiny smile. "I don't really know why I wanted to go to Germany in the first place. I think I've even forgotten old what's-his-face."

"Well, good." Gen said, her tone going from joking to serious in no time flat.

Celeste nodded in agreement as they headed out of the post office and back to the school. "Shame we're going to be leaving the place basically right after we get here." Celeste sighed sadly.

"True, but at least we can say we're graduating at our second home."


End file.
